


Simulation (one-shot)

by AdrenochromeDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fear of Death, Simulation, Young Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, war scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenochromeDreams/pseuds/AdrenochromeDreams
Summary: Young Angela Ziegler experiences what it means to be at war.





	Simulation (one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's a pretty short one, but I wanted to focus at her emotions at this time.

She was not supposed to feel anything on the battlefield. Putting away her fear, her empathy for anyone, the way her guts twisted whenever she was left on her own and depended on her only life insurance she had. Her hands were shaking when she gripped the small blaster in her hands, but she told herself to focus and come down from the adrenaline rushing through her system like a train that was about to hit her senses. 

Dr. Ziegler's hands never shook during a surgery. It was important to be precise, any little tremble could do irreversible damage to the body on the table. But surgeries were a complete different thing. An unconscious body could not shoot you in the face. There she was, barely an adult and already thrown into a scenario the 16 year old feared the most. The battlefield already took her parents, what kept her from following them? The answer was way too simple.

The will to survive and making sure that nobody would die away in a hazard of bullets. Angela's pace quickened as she rushed for cover, messy blonde hair clung to her face. Wiping it away halfheartedly, she stopped breathing and listened. It was way too silent, gunfire thundered in the distance. Where was everyone? Why did they leave her behind?

The girl's heart hammered against her chest threatening to break her ribs any minute. Blood rushed through her ears, making it almost impossible to filter any other sound. 

“Verdammt…“ she hissed, despair apparent in her voice. Recharging her weapon, Angela finally dared to peek and getting an overview of her surroundings. A shadow in the distance, armed to the teeth. She could identify a machine gun. Her finger nervously tapped against the communicator, was that thing even on???

“Mercy here, can you hear me?“

Her voice was a strained whisper, the accent of her native tongue more than evident.

No answer. Communication was cut off. The shadow came closer. The young doctor began to panic and crouched into the very last hideout the boulder could offer, pressing the blaster tightly against her chest she could see her knuckles turn white.

Loud steps echoed in her ear, sand and gravel crunched under the weight of her opponent. There was barely time to think, she had to finally act! If only her muscles would finally obey her orders! Move! Move! 

A long shadow was cast on top of her. Shit. Shit!

Angela jumped out of her hideout and turned on her heel. She pulled the trigger and closed her eyes, not wanting to see what she just had done.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Again and again. She fired the whole magazine.

A thud.

Silence.

Darkness.

Suddenly, something pulled at her senses with brutal force, making her gasp in agony.

And then…

Someone pulled the plug.

Eerie silence welcomed her in a white room and a huge window. Angela still had the weapon in her hand, but it only projected a red laser dot against a blank screen.

“Good work Angela!“

The girl twisted and her gaze went to the glass front, she was shaking and sinking to her knees.

“Get her out of the simulation room to let her calm down! She did really well for the first time!“

A tear rolled down her cheek. A… simulation. It felt so real. She wrapped her arms around her chest and closed her eyes while a wellknown face entered the room. A hand rested on her shoulder and squeezed lightly in encouragement.

“Well done, Angela. Way better than expected!“

She looked up and her gaze lingered on the ornament tattooed underneath one eye.

“Let me help you stand.“

“Thank you… Captain Amari.“

The tall woman addressed as Captain Ana Amari helped the young doctor getting on her feet and wrapped an arm around her.

“How do you feel after the simulation?“

Angela swallowed and forced herself to smile.

“I am… alright. Ja. I'm okay.“

She was not.

Something inside her broke on this day.


End file.
